We propose a continuation of the biennial Strategic Conference of Zebrafish Investigators (SCZI), held in Asilomar, USA. These meetings allow zebrafish principal investigators to discuss current research and promote coordinated advancement of research using fish as a model system. The meeting will accommodate up to 200 principal investigators. The proposed 2013 meeting will be the fifth international workshop; continuation of the series will follow with the 6th and 7th meetings to be organized in February of 2015 and 2017. Previous meetings have consistently been highly rated by participants; all survey respondents from the 2011 meeting plan to attend or might attend the 2013 conference. The zebrafish is one of the premier model organisms for the genetic analysis of vertebrate development. Moreover, the zebrafish has quickly been established as an outstanding system in which to model human diseases. Recent advances in transgenesis, forward and reverse genetics, imaging techniques, and chemical screening have been widely disseminated throughout an active, collaborative community. The proposed meeting will continue to foster the development of resources, establishment of collaborations and development of interdisciplinary interactions. One third of past participants have been new investigators. In addition to having the opportunity to learn about new findings and establish collaborations, new investigators will have the opportunity to attend discussion sessions on topics such as grant writing or balancing lab and life that are led by senior investigators. Past meetings have had a solid record of inclusion of women and minority participants. This grant will support the registration and accommodation of one invited keynote speaker and provide financial assistance for 30 participants selected from the submitted abstracts. These 30 recipients of financial support will be chosen based on the impact and originality of their abstracts as well as on the basis of gender, race, career stage and need.